Not Quite
by Goddess Avermin of Evolless
Summary: Finally Asami had found another toy and he was free, free to do as he pleased. Of course one doesn't just be forgotten by Asami, especially if that someone was as interesting as Harry Potter. Threesome. AsHaAh. Drabblefic! If you've read the manga you know what to expect.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **View Finder is one of my favorite Yaoi Manga, Asami gaze sends shivers down my spine whenever I see it.

**Disclaimer: **No one could own Asami and if they think they do, it's absolutely the other way around.

**Warning: **Goodness… if you haven't read this manga be prepared. Threesome, some bondage, Slash and Yaoi, Asami sexiness, and I'm sure much more.

**{Not quite}**

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah _he _has another playtoy."

A dark head snapped up from his drink and an emerald gaze traveled to the gossiping girls. Keen ears focused on the conversation despite the thundering music and screaming crowd.

"I feel bad for the boy… He probably has no clue what he is getting into." One said her eyes companionate.

The other snorted and nodded in agreement. "He needs all the luck he can get if he wants to survive _him._"

Pale fingers twitched and his blood started to race. In a smooth movement the male made his way through the crowd, his eyes shielded from view by raven black hair. He ignored the reaching hands easily, and instead headed outside, the cool air immediately soothing his body.

"_Yeah _he _has another playtoy"_

Slim shoulders shook as what seemed like a lifetime of memories flashed through his eyes. All those times they shared, in bed, in the kitchen, against a tree and even more, they were all meaningless now.

"_He needs all the luck he can get if he wants to survive _him_."_

The piercing golden gaze was no longer going to be on him, the strong arms were no longer reaching to ensnare his body. They held another.

Not that he was surprised, Asami wasn't one to keep toys for long and once he was bored he just moved onto another unfortunate being.

It had been quite a while since he had last seen the Yazuka, but he knew that Asami had searched for him for a while. Thankfully magic wasn't something a muggle could fight against, and merlin was he happy that he had it.

Otherwise Asami would have chained him down long ago.

But now, now he wouldn't have the handsome, cunning man tracking him like a blood hound…now…

His body shook.

Now….

"I'm free motherfucker!" He pranced and twirled in glee, ignoring the odd glances sent his way.

An uncharacteristic giggle escaped him as he performed his 'happy dance'; finally the bastard was going to be preoccupied! Finally he could live like normal and not be looking over his shoulder the whole time! Finally! Finally!

If there weren't any muggles around he would allow his magic to break free and join in with the fun, as it was he could already feel his body tingling with the excited energy.

"Good luck brat!" He sang, skipping down the alley. "His libido is insatiable!"

A video camera perched on the wall zoomed in on the lithe body, and golden eyes watched with predatory glee as his prey pranced about.

"Found. You." A large smirk formed and with a flick of his fingers the ashes of the cigarette fell into a tray.

**{Not quite}**

**An: **Hope you enjoyed it so far, tell me what you think, ne?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. The threesome will take a little time to form since I want Asami and Harry to have a little 'bonding time'. Yeah, you know what that means.

**Disclaimer: **Asami owns all.

**Warnings: **Refer to first chapter.

**{Not Quite}**

Bloody hell, was Asami clairvoyant or something? That was the only explanation for how the Yazuka seemed to know exactly where he was.

He dared a peek over the bushes he was currently hiding in and quickly surveyed the situation. A familiar bodyguard stood next to a highly expensive sports car a few feet away, a scarily familiar sports car.

Harry snarled softly in irritation and hid back behind the bushes. Didn't the bastard have a brat to mess with? Why was the Yazuka searching for him like he had three months ago?

If only he didn't have a horde of worshipers waiting to pounce on him back in England, then he wouldn't be in this mess. Alas Japan was one of the only places that _didn't _have witches and wizards panting at his door, they actually respected his privacy.

But, he mused silently, he could _sort of_ understand where they were coming from. He was pretty sure defeating a mass murder and saving the world was a big deal, still he hated all the attention it brought on him.

What was worse? Obsessive fans or a perverted beast?

He paused; now that was a question worth thinking about.

The Yazuka had a fascination with tying him up and fucking him senseless until the sun came up, and after a few nights it had even made him tired. While his fans would swarm him within seconds with awe struck eyes and proclamations of love the moment he stepped into Diagon Alley.

Why couldn't he just have a normal life? Preferably one where he could walk the streets and _not _have to worry about being attacked.

If only he could use his magic to get away, but muggles weren't allowed to know about magic that was the law. Merlin only knew what would happen if Asami knew he could use magic. The Yazuka was already too interested in him already.

Deciding it was a good idea not to linger any longer Harry made his way through the bushes with the ease of an experienced solider. The many years of running away from Death Eaters helped ones skill in getting away without being noticed rise considerably.

"Asami?! What are you doing here?"

He froze at the loud voice and instinctually prepared himself to fight with everything he had.

"Akihito."

Ah, so it was Asami's new toy. Slightly curious Harry maneuvered his body so he could take a peek at the brat. Brown hair spiked slightly with a well fit body, he could already tell that the brat was Asami's type.

Excitement bubbled up inside of him at the sight, perhaps Asami was here to meet the brat instead of looking for him and Harry was being too self-centered. There was no way Asami would s_till _be looking for him, not after three months of Harry slipping through his fingers.

He dug his fingers into the dirt a grin starting to form on his fingers. He felt bad for the brat that Asami had set his eyes on, unlike Harry the brat wasn't able to use magic and hide himself from the clutches of the beast. But from the sounds of it, the brat could take care of himself.

Quite suddenly there was a shadow looming over him, and he felt another's presence hovering above him. Years of experience in battle allowed him to push his body up and vault over the bushes and away from the reaching hands within seconds. He landed in a crouch on the side walk, his eyes narrowed as he realized his mistake.

Asami had _two _bodyguards that were always around, how could he have been so stupid?

A car door opened and closed and Harry turned his gaze to glare at the form slowly making his way out of the car. Asami was just as dark and dangerous as he remembered, especially with that smirk on his face.

"Glad you could finally make it, Harry." The Yazuka almost purred his golden eyes sharp as they scanned his figure. "It's been far too long."

Harry masked his irritation with a carefully blank face, Asami loved messing with people and making them snap and he wasn't about to give the bastard any pleasure. "Bastard."

Asami simply smirked.

"Who are you?" The brat finally spoke up, his blue eyes wide as he stared.

Harry switched his gaze back and forth between the two, he could be blunt and tell the brat the truth but then it would most likely make the Yazuka think he had won. "Someone who is about to leave." He replied and turned away to do just that.

"Kirishima."

He quickly spun on heel out of the bodyguards reach and trotted over to the brat, before he got the hell out of dodge he had to say something.

He locked gazes with the brat and gave him a soft smile. "Good luck brat." A blush formed on the brats' face and Harry nodded in approval. Yeah, Asami would definitely forget about him and focus on the brat, especially with looks like that.

With full intentions of completely ignoring the bastard and walking off into the sunset, like in some movies he watched, Harry strode away.

Then of course the second bodyguard, who he conveniently forgot about a_gain, _tackled him and he face planted into the ground.

Bloody hell.

**{Not Quite}**

**AN: **I hope this chapter answered some questions, until next time. Any mistakes are my own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: **Refer to first chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I wonder what type of person would be able to _own _Asami… if such a thing is even possible.

**AN: **_*Head hitting wall.* _**Thank you very much** to the Guest who informed me of the little mistake I made with **Akihito's **name, a total slip-up on my part. _*Shakes head in disappointment* _I'm truly not worthy if I can't even get the names correct.

On another note, thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows.

**{Not quite}**

Akihito glanced at the unconscious body cautiously, he had never seen the dark haired male before but Asami was _definitely _familiar with him. Why was Asami so interested? Were they lovers? The yazuka had seemed a little too happy to see the male again.

He narrowed his eyes at the thought, though he and Asami weren't in a relationship he had assumed that the yazuka wasn't with anyone. What if Asami and the stranger were lovers?

For some reason he wasn't really bothered by that idea…

Akihito turned his gaze back toward the large bed and blushed slightly. The male had his arms tied behind his back with thick leather straps and was actually c_hained _to the bed, Akihito was slightly apprehensive about how strong the stranger was if Asami needed to go to that extent. What sort of person needed that much restriction?

Unconsciously he found his eyes tracing the currently shirtless chest taking in the lithe body and smooth pale skin that _must _be soft to touch…

He instantly turned to the nearest wall and bashed his head against it, damn that Asami! That pervert must be contagious if he was thinking such thoughts about a stranger the Yazuka had just kidnapped.

…

"What are you doing Akihito?"

Holding in a yelp of surprise he spun around to face Asami who looked all too comfortable despite the situation. "Nothing, but why the hell is did you kidnap him?!"

Asami gave his 'I-know-all-worthless-fool' smirk. "I was just taking back what was mine."

Akihito gaped at his bluntness and pushed aside the slight hurt he felt at the Yazuka's words and instead felt his blood boil. He knew that he and Asami weren't in a relationship, but he wasn't cool with this! "What do you mean he's yours?!" He didn't like the feeling of Asami already being in a relationship while they were being _intimate._

The Yazuka's golden eyes flickered toward the stranger's body and instantly gained a familiar intensity that Akihito knew meant Asami was currently _very _turned on. "I'm sure Harry will explain later," the older male replied loosening the tie around his neck. "Right now though he and I need to _catch up._"

Akihito blushed at the suggestive words but stepped in front of the bed protectively, he didn't like the situation but he wasn't about to let _Harry _be molested like he had been countless times. "I won't let you! Dragging someone into your little world is wrong! Why can't you just let him be?!"

Asami raised an eyebrow. "Because he's mine."

As usual Asami was way too direct. "Don't talk about someone like they're your property!" He snapped back narrowing his eyes at the taller man. "I won't let you touch him!"

He didn't really understand _why _he was being so protective over a man he didn't even know, but something about the gentle smile Harry had sent him earlier made something awaken inside of him. Something urging him to fight back and show that Harry didn't belong to Asami, that _Akihito_ was the one who should-

"Oh? Don't tell me you want to join? If that's so I'm plenty happy to oblige." Asami voice deepened to a near purr and Akihito felt a shiver run up his spine at the image, no that wasn't true…

"Right now though Harry and I need some alone time, you can join in about a day or two." Without any hesitation or trouble Akihito found himself hauled like a kitten up and out of the room and dropped on the floor. The door shut with a resounding 'click' and the distinctive sound of a lock echoed down the hallway.

He blinked stupidly for a moment as his brain tried to comprehend what had happened, Asami had actually told him to come back and join, like as in they would have a threesome.

His mind went back to the sight of Harry on the bed in bondage so he couldn't escape, he imagined the pale skin flushing making his face seem alluring and utterly delectable, he imagined Harry writhing underneath him pleading for _moremoremore._

The mere thought of such a thing made his face flame to such an extent that he felt dizzy, bad thoughts! What in the world was Asami doing to him?! With a distressed cry he turned to the nearest wall and slammed his head against it repeatedly in hopes that such thoughts would vanish from his mind.

**{Not quite}**

_~Three months ago~_

Harry narrowed his eyes at the smirking man, if he didn't know any better he would have sworn a werewolf were in front of him because of the astonishing golden color the man's eyes were. But with a light scan using his magic he quickly deduced that the man was a muggle, not some dark magical creature or Dark Lord like he looked to be.

"Why were you sneaking around my apartment?"

Harry inwardly snorted and turned his head to the side in defiance, he wasn't going to answer such a question, the man hadn't even introduced himself yet.

An amused hum came from the golden eyed male. "How did you _get _into my apartment?"

"I wonder." Harry replied blandly sending a mocking glance toward his kidnapper.

There was silence for a moment and not the peaceful kind either; it was the heavy 'something-dangerous-is-going-to-happen' kind. Harry sent a glance toward the dark haired male wondering once again how in the world a muggle could achieve such a thing.

"Very well," In a smooth effortless movement the man stood and stalked toward his position, Harry instantly started tugging at the leather binding around his wrists as the danger vibe intensified. "I guess I'm going to have to _persuade _you to tell me."

He knew taking that job was a bad idea but he was getting bored pretending to be a muggle so he had thought the supposedly 'harmless' theft would be enough entertainment. Of course studying up on the man who he was stealing from may have been a good idea…

A large hand rested on his thigh and his eye brow twitched, with a sharp tug he broke the thin leather holding his arms back, the man's eyes widened in astonishment and he took the opportunity to lash his leg out in a round house kick-

…

His eyes jerked open the moment a hand rested on his bare chest, all he could comprehend was that someone was looming over him and he couldn't defend himself since for some reason his arms couldn't move. Slightly panicked he snarled defensively and lashed his leg toward his attackers head with the intent to kill unfortunately the attacker caught it easily with an amused chuckle.

"Feisty as always _Harry."_

That voice…He glared and bared his teeth. "Bastard."

The grip on his leg tightened and the large body leaned in closer. "It's been f_ar _too long."

Harry attempted to back away but a hand pressed down on his shoulder and held him against the bed. Irritated at the way Asami was forcing his body to submit he tested the binds inwardly snarling when he realized that Asami had remembered the way he could get out of the normal ones. While magic could help him he was far from capable of breaking free from the heavy chains and thick leather, not to mention the fact that using magic would alert everyone that a wizard was around.

He didn't ask what the bastard wanted he was smart enough to recognize the pure golden shade the yazuka's eyes and taken, it meant that he was in for a _long _night.

"You were foolish to think you could escape me." Asami chided in his velvet tenor as his hand holding Harry's leg started to venture upward. "You're _mine_."

Harry jerked at the binding on his arms in response and sent the yazuka a challenging glare. "I'm my own person."

Asami knew very well that Harry wasn't one to submit at any time, even in the middle of their _alone _time Harry was constantly trying to take the upper hand. The wizard _hated _the thought laying down and just letting it happen. He was a warrior he had fought for his freedom all his life, not even Asami would break his will.

But the Yazuka certainly wanted to _tame _it and claim it.

Slowly Asami leaned his head down until their noses were nearly touching and their breaths intermingled. Harry stared boldly into the intense gaze not at all affected by the pure lust he could clearly see that was aimed toward him.

Lips were suddenly crashing into his with a fierce possessive quality of a starving man…

**{Not quite}**

**AN: ** This chapter answered some questions… I hope you enjoyed and be ready for the next chapter. **Go back now if you don't want to read guys having sex.**

**Question: **I asked something similar in my other story but I was curious what type of fanfiction you readers would enjoy. I mostly like writing Harry Potter crossovers or try to attempt a self-insert fic, but what type of story have you been wishing to find?


End file.
